Just Let Me
by troalle
Summary: Daniel tidak terbiasa melihat suatu kebahagiaan orang-orang hanya dari senyum, dan tetangganya, Ong Seongwoo, bukan pengecualian. "Kalau kamu capek tapi badanmu nggak, kamu bisa istirahat di sini." - Daniel. Inspired by Alan Walker - Tired. A Wanna One OngNiel fict!
1. Chapter 0

Inspired by Alan Walker – Tired (feat. Gavin James)

.

 **Just Let Me**

A story from troalle

 **Cast(s)** Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo of Wanna One **Genre** Family, Romance **Rating** M **Duration** Chaptered **Disclaimer** I only have the story, thanks to God for everything

.

EPISODE 0

.

Jika tidak salah, saat itu adalah salah satu hari pada pertengahan musim panas. Daniel memilih memakai kemeja paling longgar yang ia punya dan akan membuat es teh. Itu adalah hari kepindahannya ke sana. Ayahnya menyewakan salah satu kamar flat yang dekat dengan kampusnya. Bukan, dia bukannya mahasiswa baru, ini bahkan tahun ketiganya di universitas. Hanya saja rumah bibinya yang selama ini ia tumpangi tidak akan terlalu bagus untuk menghabiskan masa mudanya. Jadi ia mengacau sedikit untuk membuat bibinya kesal sehingga ayahnya mau membayari kamar flat.

Idenya sangat bagus, kan?

Tidak sulit untuk memindahkan dua kardus barang miliknya dan sebuah koper besar sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama untuk benar-benar membuat es teh seperti rencana awal. Ia duduk-duduk di beranda flatnya masih dengan lengan kemeja yang digulung sampai sebuah mobil Volvo berhenti di parkiran flatnya. Flatnya tidak terlalu bagus, jadi kedua alisnya mengernyit melihat mobil semahal itu parkir di sini.

Ah, kalau tidak salah itu Ong Seongwoo.

"Kamu baru di sini?" Ong Seongwoo itu ternyata beneran cakep. Bukannya ia tidak pernah lihat orang ini, tapi dia beneran cakep saat dilihat dari dekat seperti ini. Pantas saja seluruh cewek sekelasnya bilang orang ini ganteng, bahkan kalau Daniel tidak salah ingat, ada temannya yang teriak saat disapa Ong Seongwoo.

Daniel mengangguk saja lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Daniel," belum sempat Seongwoo membalas, Ia sudah memotong, "Kamu Ong Seongwoo."

Kali ini Seongwoo yang mengangguk sambil masih menjabat tangan Daniel, "Aku sepertinya pernah dengar namamu. Tapi kamu nggak beneran orang luar, kan? Kamu kelihatan lebih Korea dari aku."

"Kang, Kang Daniel, maaf haha, aku dari Busan." Daniel membuat gerakan seperti menyuruh Seongwoo duduk di kursi lain di sebelahnya dan Seongwoo menurut, "kita tetangga?"

Ong Seongwoo meminum es teh punya Daniel sedikit lalu mengangguk-ngangguk asal, "Punyaku tepat di sebelah," Seongwoo tersenyum, "asik juga punya tetangga ganteng."

"Hm, kalau mau pinjam barang, silakan. Tapi sepertinya aku yang akan sering pinjam." Gumam Daniel sambil balas tersenyum. Seongwoo di sebelahnya masih tersenyum lalu menyalakan batang rokok di sela jarinya yang tertempel di bibir.

Sialan, Ong Seongwoo bener-bener-beneran ganteng.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

Inspired by Alan Walker – Tired (feat. Gavin James)

.

 **Just Let Me**

A story from troalle

 **Cast(s)** Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo of Wanna One **Genre** Family, Romance **Rating** M **Duration** Chaptered **Disclaimer** I only have the story, thanks to God for everything

.

EPISODE 1

.

Malam itu Daniel makan sereal lagi untuk makan malam. Tidak masalah sebenarnya, lagipula ia punya banyak sekali susu di lemari es Ong Seongwoo untuk dihabiskan. Orang itu yang memberinya, jadi ia hanya terima saja dengan lapang dada. Ini hanya bentuk kemurahan hati pada fakir miskin, kata Seongwoo. Daniel sih senang-senang saja, tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan kenapa membeli susu jika tidak akan diminum.

Kalau mau dipikirkan lagi, Ong Seongwoo itu tidak terlalu murah hati.

Daniel sudah empat bulan di flatnya dan Ong Seongwoo benar-benar setiap hari menggunakan parfumnya setelah bilang parfumnya enak. Padahal parfum miliknya tidak mahal. Berbeda dengan milik si pemuda Ong yang harganya setara dengan sepatu termahal yang ia punya.

Volvo, parfum mahal, dan Daniel tahu Ong Seongwoo punya lemari ukuran sedang penuh wine di kamarnya. Ong Seongwoo itu anak orang kaya? Entahlah. Orang itu pernah pinjam uangnya cuma untuk beli pizza. Sekali lagi Daniel tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan Ong Seongwoo. Anggap saja orang itu memang beneran aneh.

Acara makan Daniel ditutup dengan meminum habis susu dari mangkuk. Ia bersendawa keras-keras sampai kena tendang Seongwoo yang sibuk main playstation. Daniel mendengus, menendang pelan stik miliknya menjauh. Oh, ia baru ingat kalau dirinya sedang jadi lawan main Ong Seongwoo yang daritadi merengek minta menang. Hatinya sangat mulia untuk membiarkan saja stik-nya demi membiarkan Seongwoo menang karena sungguh, anak itu payah sekali main playstation.

Saat layar televisi menunjukkan kemenangan telak Seongwoo atas Daniel, Seongwoo berseru girang sampai Daniel tendang agar mau diam. Dasar anak gila.

"Aku mau mandi, jangan ke kamarku sampai aku selesai." Ultimatum Daniel. Ia nyaris menginjak wajah Seongwoo yang tengah tiduran di karpet bersama playstation. Setidaknya Seongwoo mendengarnya, anak itu menggumam dengan nada kesal. Jadi Daniel bersiul-siul ke arah pintu untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Kira-kira lima belas menit Daniel sudah selesai mandi. Pemuda itu kembali lagi ke sebelah dengan rambut basah. Di sana si tuan rumah masih tiduran di karpet, hanya melirik Daniel yang langsung masuk kamar mandinya.

Seongwoo bangkit dari posisinya lalu duduk bersandar pada sisi sofa di belakangnya, "Dan?" Hanya suara dengung pengering rambut yang terdengar, jadi Seongwoo memanggil lagi dengan teriakan.

"Apaan?"

Nah, dijawab. Seongwoo mengangguk seakan tengah menikmati lagu sambil menghidupkan rokoknya. "Kamu suka main ke kelab?"

"Nggak," Jawab Daniel cepat, "aku lebih suka beli bir di mini market."

Seongwoo mendesah, "Nggak seru."

Setelahnya Daniel keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut kering. Pemuda itu melepas piyamanya, melempar tubuhnya untuk telentang di atas sofa dan bergumam tentang seberapa nyaman tubuhnya. Baru kemudian Daniel menatap Seongwoo yang sudah menatapnya daritadi. "Kenapa nggak minum wine di lemarimu?"

Hening. Daniel dapat lihat bagaimana Seongwoo hanya menutup dan membuka matanya menikmati hisapan rokok. Pemuda bersurai kelam tersebut masih terdiam setelah tiga menit sampai Daniel mulai menyimpulkan kalau mungkin Seongwoo malas membalas.

"Ajak temanmu yang lain buat ke kelab." Putus Daniel akhirnya.

"Ayo ke mini market. Aku juga mau pesan ayam." Seongwoo berjalan ke kamarnya meninggalkan Daniel yang diam memerhatikan Seongwoo sampai pemuda itu kembali dengan jaket dan dompet. "Apa? Aku yang traktir." Katanya lagi, mengisyaratkan agar Daniel cepat sedikit.

Tapi itu ajakan yang cukup aneh karena Seongwoo tadinya benar-benar terdengar jenuh seperti nyaris mati bila tidak ke kelab.

.

.

Daniel merasa perutnya akan meledak.

Daripada minum-minum, Daniel lebih merasa tengah _mukbang._ Seongwoo di sebelahnya sudah mengapit rokok keempatnya sedangkan dirinya baru saja menghabiskan ayam keenamnya. Ia beneran tidak sanggup makan lagi. Seongwoo memesan kotak ayam goreng paling besar dan orang itu malah hanya minum bir saja sambil merokok.

Seongwoo itu aneh, tapi saat ini Seongwoo yang aneh sedang aneh, kalau bisa dikatakan, Daniel akan bilang kalau Seongwoo tengah aneh kuadrat.

"Hei,"

Pemuda di sebelahnya masih bergeming. Setelah memanggil sekali lagi, Daniel menghela napas. Dengan cepat Daniel mengambil batang rokok dari jemari Seongwoo dan memasukkannya ke dalam gelas bir miliknya. Seongwoo di sebelahnya terkesiap sedikit, menatapnya dengan bingung meminta penjelasan.

"Kamu melukai tanganmu, Ong Seongwoo!" Seru Daniel. Tangan Seongwoo yang masih di genggamannya kini jemarinya ia hisap. Jemari Seongwoo terbakar karena batang rokoknya yang sudah pendek. "Kamu memikirkan apa, sih? Ceroboh."

Seongwoo masih juga terdiam seakan Daniel tidak bicara dengannya. Tidak, malah seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada tangannya. Daniel menghela napasnya lagi. Pemuda itu hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi sofa, tepat di sebelah Seongwoo yang duduk dengan kaku. Ia tidak berhak bertanya. Benar, Daniel tidak cukup dekat dengan Ong Seongwoo untuk bertanya apa masalahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit Seongwoo masih diam meski sudah terlihat tidak kaku lagi. Daniel yang melihat itu bangkit dari duduknya, merapikan makanan, lalu mencuci tangannya. Dari dapur Seongwoo Daniel sedikit berseru, "Kalau kamu butuh aku, ke kamar saja." Kemudian pergi ke kamarnya untuk membiarkan Seongwoo sendirian.

Tidak sampai empat puluhan menit Daniel sampai di kamarnya, Seongwoo sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Sepertinya sudah habis cuci muka. Daniel yang sedang tiduran di ranjangnya hanya memerhatikan Seongwoo, menunggu pemuda itu yang bicara duluan.

"Maaf aku sedang tidak fokus." Dengan santai Seongwoo berjalan menuju meja belajar Daniel dan duduk di kursinya.

Daniel hanya mengangguk saja, membiarkan Seongwoo menyanyikan lagu-lagu kesukaannya yang belakangan ini nyaris selalu Daniel dengar. Saat Seongwoo menyanyikan lagu yang ia juga suka, ia ikut bernyanyi ditambah menirukan musiknya. Seongwoo tertawa, menendang kaki Daniel yang dengan santainya menerima itu. Setidaknya Seongwoo merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Keduanya benar-benar selesai tertawa setelah dua puluh menit. Seongwoo yang mulai merasa kakinya pegal karena menendang Daniel memilih untuk tiduran di samping Daniel.

"Dan,"

"Hm."

"Aku mau tidur di sini."

Daniel mengernyit, "Kamarmu di sebelah, kalau cuma karena kemarin nonton film horor, aku nggak mau."

"Kalau aku tidur di kamarku malam ini sepertinya aku akan meneleponmu tengah malam, memaksamu main playstation karena aku sulit tidur." Ucapan Seongwoo sangat kecil namun Daniel dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, jadi ia menghela napas,

"Aku temani makan lalu lakukan sesukamu. Aku nggak akan tidur nyaman kalau dengar suara perut." Kata Daniel, menyerah saat melihat tampang Seongwoo yang menyedihkan padahal sepertinya orang itu ingin melakukan _aegyo._ "Ada kimchi di kulkas, kalau mau ambil saja. Kubuatkan nasi instan." Sambungnya lagi, mulai bangkit dari tiduran untuk berjalan mengambil ayam tadi dan nasi instan ke kamar Seongwoo.

"Kamu punya ide makan ayam goreng tepung dengan kimchi?" Gerutu Seongwoo.

Daniel terkekeh, mengendikkan bahunya, "Siapa tahu kamu norak." Dengan begitulah mendarat mulus bantal ke kepalanya.

 **TBC**

Maaf aku update ini dengan jadwal yang nggak beraturan!

Sebetulnya aku memang menyiapkan banyak sekali dialog _easy going_ buat ff ini, jadi aku agak kesulitan menyesuaikan ke dalam alurnya (aku buat dialognya sesuai keinginanku dan malah nggak rela kalau sampai nggak keluar di sini :')). Aku sadar ini ff yang agak nggak jelas, aku kebanyakan ngulang nonton beberapa film kesukaanku selama minggu ini jadi gaya penulisanku jadi kebawa hehe. _THANKS FOR READ THIS!_

 **Aku sangat senang membaca review dari kalian! Jadi kali ini aku akan membalasnya satu persatu melalui PM** (aku bakal balas review untuk ff-ku yang baru sebelum ini juga, jadi yang nggak pake akun maafkan akuuuu). Oh ya, aku sangat-luar biasa-beneran berterima kasih untuk **gitacchi** (guest) yang menyempatkan review panjang lebar di ff **Sedan Tua,** aku nggak baca novel Sandra Brown sebenarnya, tapi aku suka novel atau film yang kental sama dialog penuh kesan poetry. Salah satu favoritku itu _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ -nya Audrey Hepburn.

 **p.s.** seleraku mungkin agak terlalu kuno, memang. Aku bukan penggemar berat science fiction atau fairytale, tapi aku bisa menyarankan kalian beberapa film! :D


End file.
